Passenger vehicles such as busses, recreational vehicles, rail cars, and the like typically have windows, including both fixed and opening windows. Certain windows on such vehicles, e.g., emergency egress windows, open freely about a hinge once unlatched, but cannot be opened and closed in a controlled manner. The frame for some known vehicle windows is exposed around the periphery of the window, detracting from the aesthetic appearance of the window. It is desirable to have a window design that permits the window to be opened and closed in a controlled manner with an awning-like movement, has an insulated glazing, and permits at least a portion of the frame of the window to be hidden behind the glazing pane.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a glazing assembly that reduces or wholly overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.